


Winner Takes All

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-11
Updated: 2007-03-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Winner Takes All

Title: Winner Takes All  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: #48: Draught of Peace  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for all her help.  
Continued in [I Got You, Babe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1791691). Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Winner Takes All

~

Minerva sighed exasperatedly, preparing tea as Harry and Severus bickered. Many had theories about why they argued this much, but at this point she really didn’t care why; she was ready to stun them both.

“Gentlemen,” she snapped. “Enough! I shall return when you’re prepared to be civil.”

Handing them their tea, she marched out.

She waited for several minutes, hoping that her gamble would pay off. _The Draught of Peace should make them more amenable_.

Upon entering, Minerva gaped. Harry and Severus were kissing, arms wrapped tightly around each other.

Minerva mumbled a curse. Now she owed Hermione money.

~


End file.
